


Rumor Mill

by shirasade



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: M/M, Multi, Open Marriage, Partners to Lovers, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were few places that enjoyed a good betting pool more than the Los Angeles headquarters of NCIS. Therefore Deeks figured it was only natural to ask Eric whether he could join the pool on Sam and G hooking up. To his surprise Eric said matter-of-factly: “There isn’t one.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumor Mill

**Author's Note:**

> This had to be done. Mostly G POV. Set vaguely sometime after we learn about Michelle Hanna, but jumps around quite a bit.

There were few places that enjoyed a good betting pool more than the Los Angeles headquarters of NCIS. There were bets on how many times Kenzi would flatten her new partner during trainings (four - five if one counted the one where Deeks gave up before Kenzi had even landed her first hit), when Hetty would notice that Beatrice from Records was in mourning over her cat (two hours, and that was only because she’d been out of the office for the first one and a half), and how many boxes of expensive tea it took Hank the security guard to get G to stop wanting to kill him slowly him after an incident only those two and Sam knew about (12, one a month over the course of a year).

Therefore Deeks figured it was only natural to ask Eric whether he could join the pool on Sam and G hooking up. To his surprise Eric said matter-of-factly: “There isn’t one.”

“But… it seems so obvious that they are, or at least could be, more than just partners. I mean, for one, Kenzi told me that Sam’s place is probably the closest thing G has to a home address, and then… just look at them!” With this Deeks pointed down to where G was completely unselfconsciously leaning over Sam’s shoulder to peer at his screen while resting one hand on Sam’s arm, his face so close to his partner’s that Sam could probably feel G’s stubble. Just then G said something that caused Sam to look up with a broad grin, bringing their faces even closer together. “Seriously, Eric, there _has_ to be a pool - either on when they’ll hook up or on when they’ll get caught doing… something.”

However, Eric was still shaking his head. “Sorry to disappoint, but while there _was_ a pool during their first year together, it has long since been disbanded. You’ll get why once you’ve met Sam’s wife and kids and see how they all adore G - and how much he adores them right back, as much as G ever shows affection for anyone, that is. There is simply no way that either Sam or G would ever betray them. Also, have you ever seen anyone straighter than Sam?”

Although maybe NCIS was too used to dealing with “don’t ask, don’t tell” Navy soldiers Deeks personally was not 100% convinced on the last point. He’d seen too much during his years with the LAPD to make judgements on anyone’s sexuality based on looks or behavior. Still, the other points seemed valid - from what he’d seen so far, neither Sam Hanna nor G Callen, for all their legendary ruthlessness in the field, were the type of men for this sort of betrayal. 

Shrugging, Deeks accepted defeat and instead inquired: “And what about the pool on Kenzi and me? Can I get in on that one?” Eric grinned and opened a password-protected spreadsheet in a hidden folder.

***

“You’d think they wouldn’t have given up so easily,” G sounded just a bit petulant as he looked at his partner across the van they were currently sat in for yet another long stake-out. “Most of them _are_ meant to be agents with superior observational skills, after all.”

Sam laughed and patted G on the shoulder consolingly: “And here I thought you valued your privacy. Just be glad they’re leaving us alone instead of keeping us under a microscope because of some stupid betting pool.” 

G was still pouting, so Sam quickly checked their in-ears were off and the street was clear before leaning over and kissing his partner, short but dirty. Then he grinned: “And they’d be right, after all - we’d never have crossed that line under normal circumstances. Which reminds me, Michelle wants you to come over for dinner tonight.”

“Will the kids be there?” G inquired, his voice even but his hand all but casual on Sam’s thigh. 

Sam smirked and shook his head: “Nope. They’re at their grandma’s - it’ll just be us grown-ups, enjoying a meal lovingly prepared by my beautiful wife.” He paused and slid lower in his seat, which led to G’s grip moving higher up. 

“Sounds good to me.” They shared a heated look before G reluctantly removed his hand. They were on the clock, after all. Then something dawned on him: “I guess that means Uncle G will have to make an appearance sometime soon, to make up for it.”

Sam settled back into his seat. “Got it in one. There’s a reason people think you’re smart.”

“ _Think_?! What are you implying, Agent Hanna?” G hit Sam in the shoulder in mock outrage. 

The bigger man didn’t even move an inch at the impact, just answered matter-of-factly: “Well, they don’t know you like I do.” 

G simply shrugged, accepting: “True.”

Right then there was movement from the warehouse they’d been watching and conversation stopped.

***

Michelle greeted him at the door, looking stunning in a simple black dress - but then, Sam’s wife always looked stunning, whether she was running after her kids in trainers and sweatpants or chasing some bad guy with a gun in her hand. G smiled and leaned down to kiss the beautiful lips she offered him. If other people, including the kids, had been around or she hadn’t been in the mood, it would have been her cheek, but G was good at rolling with the punches, and this suited him just fine. 

“G Callen, is that what a girl has to do to get you to show your pretty face around here - have her husband drag you to a home-cooked meal?” Her smile and the appraisal she gave him head to foot sent shivers of anticipation down G’s spine, and he shrugged apologetically.

“You know me, I’m not really the family type…” Unspoken were the rules of their little arrangement, namely that it was completely up to Michelle whether she wanted G around or not, be it as her husband’s best friend and honorary uncle to her children or… something else. Like now, when she gave him a grin and pulled his head down for another, much more lingering kiss sent the blood in G’s veins rushing into a very specific direction.

They might have gotten carried away if Sam’s chuckling hadn’t interrupted them: “Aww, now, come on, let’s not waste the delicious meal that’s getting cold on the table - I’ve been looking forward to that!”

Breaking apart, G smirked at his partner: “You and your stomach… but then, gotta feed a big guy like you.”

“Oh yes - and you’ll need all the energy you can get, too, G, because I’ve got plans for you both tonight…” Michelle’s voice was positively wicked as she spun around and sauntered into the dining room, aware that both men were tracking her movement with their eyes.

Sam gestured for G to follow her, with the air of someone very satisfied with his lot in life: “You heard the lady, partner.”

***

Waking very contentedly the next morning, G slid one hand along Michelle’s flank to wrap it around her middle, pressing a kiss to her neck, while simultaneously stretching like a cat and rubbing against Sam’s morning erection in the process. Sam mumbled something and groped G, only half-awake, while Michelle turned her head around to kiss him on the cheek, reaching one hand back to pat Sam’s naked butt. “Mmh, I like this… Morning, boys,” she sighed, sounding just as tired out as G felt.

Sam was slowly regaining consciousness, a luxury none of them had very often, the way their lives usually were. His cock slid along the crack of G’s ass as he leant over him to kiss his wife good morning. G enjoyed the feeling of being blanketed by his partner’s body, Michelle’s curves pressing against his front, and he couldn’t stop a soft groan from escaping him. The couple sandwiching him broke their languorous kiss to laugh at him, both sounding fond. Michelle turned in his embrace, allowing G’s hardening cock come to nestle in the V between her legs, pressing against her clit as his hands cupped her breasts and their tongues played. “Well, well, well, maybe we have time for just one more…” Sam grumbled into his ear, and G shivered because he could feel it vibrate in the broad chest still hovering over him. 

Experimentally Sam pushed his hips forward, causing G in turn to rock into Michelle. Then Sam used his already half-upright position to reach over and grab two condoms, working one hand between G and Michelle to put it on him, then followed suit with his own erection. G had always been impressed with his partner’s efficiency, but rarely more so than right now, when Michelle opened her legs further, and G slid inside her wet heat. They broke their kiss to sigh in unison, and Sam laughed again, softly, his fingers still between their bodies, teasing Michelle, which also caused them to brush G’s cock as it moved back and forth.

His other hand was busy opening up G, still relaxed and slick from the night before. Still, G felt new lube being applied, and the pressure of Sam’s fingers preparing him sent the familiar tremors of anticipation up his back. He buried his head against Michelle’s neck, his cock twitching inside her, and felt Sam and Michelle kissing again above him as Sam’s cock entered him. Their rhythm was slightly awkward, but they made up for it with three sets of hands wandering and three mouths kissing every spot they could reach. 

“Almost there,” Michelle gasped and G let go of her clit, knowing that at this point she didn’t like any additional stimulation, and focused instead of fucking her deep and smooth, aided by Sam’s strong arms anchoring all three of them together, making G gasp with every stroke of Sam’s cock against his prostate. Unsurprisingly he came shortly after Michelle had started shuddering and moaning, sliding out of her and turning onto his stomach, pushing back against Sam, who finally let go and fucked G hard, silent as ever except for his panting breaths. 

Michelle scooted up to the head of the bed, watching them with hot eyes, and G managed to prop himself up on his elbows in order to plant kisses all over her stomach and thighs. Then Sam fell apart, slumping over G’s back for just a moment, and G buried his face between Michelle’s legs and started getting her off again, this time with lips and tongue. The moment Sam had recovered enough he moved to the side, caressing and kissing them both until Michelle came apart under their combined attentions. Sam kissed her through it, then pulled G up roughly to taste his wife on G’s tongue.

“Fuck,” G panted after he was released and Sam had redirected his attentions to Michelle. “That was awesome.” The other two laughed, breathlessly, and all three of them slumped bonelessly onto the bed, a tangle of sweaty, relaxed limbs.

***

Despite his occasional mock-complaining about it, G was completely in agreement with Sam when it came to flying under the radar at work. He only had to look at the gleeful interest their co-workers took in Deeks’ growing infatuation with Kenzi as well as the looks of “aww, aren’t they cute?” Eric and Nell garnered more and more. 

Naturally, official policy made fraternization grounds for dismissal or at least reassignment, but G suspected that Hetty wasn’t the only section chief aware that most agents really had not many other options for at least semi-healthy and honest relationships than with each other. Sam had gotten lucky, Michelle’s clearance was even higher than his, but most of the time romances with civilians ended over the irregular hours and the secrecy required. So unless it negatively affected performance, fraternization often worked out to the benefit of the agents’ mental health, thus the running of NCIS and was therefore silently condoned. Relationships between partnered agents were a slightly trickier matter, but G for one knew for certain that his partnership with Sam had only improved after Sam had forcefully pushed him into a wall, said “my wife’s okay with it” and kissed him.

This had happened about four months after Hetty had forced G to accept Sam as his partner, telling him that there was no way she’d let him lead a team without being sure that he could be more than a lone wolf. A part of G divided his time with NCIS after he’d come back from Europe into “before Sam” and “after Sam”, because beforehand he’d gone through partners like other people went through socks. He had actually laughed into the face of anyone who suggested that a partner would ever be more than an inconvenience, much less the most important person in his life, Hetty and Macy included. 

And then there’d been Sam, and they’d simply clicked. They’d bickered like an old married couple right from start, but in a good “this could actually last” way and not in an “I want to get rid of your ass asap” way, which had been G’s usual MO until then. Of course, G had also been instantly attracted to the big, burly ex-SEAL with his no-nonsense competence and sly sense of humor, and those first three months had contained a good number of unnecessary “accidental” touches and more and more longing glances as physical attraction had started to shift into something more real - another thing G would never have expected. But Sam was married, had even introduced G to his beautiful wife and adorable kids about a month into their partnership, once it had become clear that they were on solid ground and were shaping up to be one of Hetty’s top teams. Which is why the whole wall incident had come as a complete surprise to G - while he didn’t have a whole lot of personal experience with stable marriages and family, he figured he was a good judge of character and had thought Sam to be completely faithful to Michelle, and not just because she could have his guts for garters.

He knew there was a pool on them, there was one on pretty much everyone, but while in sleepless nights he’d sometimes suspected that his attraction to his partner might be reciprocated, G had been pretty sure that nothing would ever happen between them, no matter how much he might wish otherwise. And then there’d been a car chase, followed by a foot chase, followed by a shootout during which one of the targets managed to get behind G. Sam had only just managed to drop him seconds before G’s brains would have been splattered all over the dirty alley they were in, and they’d both just stood there for a moment, looking at each other. Next thing G knew his back hit a brick wall, a strong thigh wedged between his legs, almost lifting him off the ground, and Sam’s mouth was covering his. It had taken G all of a split second to process what was going on and reciprocate with all the pent-up passion of the last three months. They had just about managed not to fuck each other right then and there, using friction and leverage instead to get each other off in a matter of minutes, so when their back-up arrived, they looked pretty much the way one did after a chase and a fight and endured the uncomfortable wetness inside their pants with no outside signs of anything untoward having happened.

Naturally Sam had started complaining the minute they got in the car, but G only gave him a look and said: “Well, you _could_ have waited until we were somewhere more private. Actually, I suggest we do that in future.” He kept his voice deliberately bland and his eyes on the road when he added: “That is assuming there is a future. You never got around to telling me the details of whatever deal you’ve struck with Michelle.”

Sam shot him a similarly fake-bland look to the question G had so carefully not asked: “We’ve never had the most conventional of marriages, what with the whole spy thing. So I mentioned it to her. Wanting this… you, and she basically said she’d just been waiting for us to get a clue.” Sam’s face showed the same wry amusement G was feeling. Neither one of them was ready to talk about emotions, but Sam continued, his hand hot on G’s knee: “And a definite yes to the future thing - otherwise I wouldn’t have bothered talking to her about it.” It had been G who leaned in and kissed Sam, quick and dirty and full of promise. When they separated, they both grinned, and Sam had taken them fastest way to the grubby flat that was G’s abode of the moment.

It was still one of G’s favorite memories, and thinking about it had led to Nate _almost_ figuring things out at their one-year evaluation, because G hadn’t been quite able to control his features when asked about the state of their partnership. He’d managed to deflect easily enough with some more general observations about the surprise of having found someone he trusted to watch his back after all this time. Not too long after that the betting pool on them had been disbanded, confirming G’s suspicions that for one, Eric was way too nosy for his own good, and also, that they might really get away with it. 

Not that he wouldn’t defend their relationship or didn’t trust that Sam would do the same, even to Hetty or the Director - although they still rarely mentioned their feelings, it was one of the few things G relied on absolutely - but it really wasn’t anyone’s business and gossip spread in NCIS, confidential or not. And especially the juicy fact that, about a year after Sam first kissed him, Michelle had invited G to dinner and he hadn’t left until morning, was not something either G or Sam wanted spread around.

It _was_ fun to push the envelope a little at times, though, and Sam was a naturally affectionate guy with the people he truly cared about, so it quickly became known in the office that G Callen and Sam Hanna practically lived in each other’s pockets and had no concept of personal space. But all completely platonic, of course - G grinned up at his partner and leaned back, resting his head against a broad shoulder and breathed in the familiar smell, very much aware of the bruises on his hip left by hands much too small to be Sam’s. From his desk Deeks made a dirty comment, but it was just habit - after all, Sam was a happily married man with a wife who could kill with her little finger.


End file.
